


The Sheriff of Alexandria

by Thedeadwalks



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboy Negan, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU, the saviors - Freeform, the walking dead western au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedeadwalks/pseuds/Thedeadwalks
Summary: The Saviors show up in a new town expecting violence. Except they’re met with something a little different…





	The Sheriff of Alexandria

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the first ever piece of fanfiction I ever wrote, ever! This is totally inspired by the Peaky Blinders, the whole dynamic between Negan and his Saviors reminds me of Tommy and his brothers. Also, I love Carl Grimes.

_Warm, amber rays streamed in through the small window. Comfortable silence filled the air, interrupted occasionally by the light sounds coming from the sleeping brunette currently wrapped around his arm. What felt like hours passed as Negan lay there, drinking in the beauty of his recently-wedded wife, thinking of what their future would hold, and wondering how he got so damn lucky to begin with._

_The feel of warm, feather-light touches running through the course hair on his chest, pulled him out of his wandering imagination. Nuzzling her head in closer to the curve of his neck, and pulling at the cream blanket that barely covered them both, Lucille’s content smile now matched Negan’s own._

_"Good fucking morning, angel”, Negan murmured, his voice low and raspy from sleep._

_Lucille sighed sleepily in response, her soft lips pressing against the stubble that grew on Negan’s neck; fingers reaching up to smooth through the hairs along his jaw._

 

* * *

_  
_ “Negan?… Sir?”

William, the newest, and being just a little over twenty years old, the youngest, member of the Saviors stood awkwardly next to his leader. They had stopped their wagons for last minute preparations a couple of miles away from Alexandria, a quiet, quaint little town which was soon to be the Savior’s next target.

“We’re ready when you are, boss”

Merely nodding his reply whilst stubbing out his cigarette on the ground, Negan pushed himself off the side of the wagon and strolled over to where the rest of the saviors were waiting, horses and guns ready to go, William following closely behind.

“Alright fuckers… lets listen up!” Boomed Negan’s deep voice, instantly grabbing the attention of his men. “This is gon’  be standard fucking procedure, understood?” An enthusiastic chorus of “yes, sirs” met Negan’s questioning. They had done this a thousand times before.  
  
…  
  
Their boots crunched loudly on the dirt underneath them. Their hair, along with occasional puffs of smoke blew lightly in the soft wind. Hands were tucked into belts and trouser pockets, silently showcasing their holsters and showing the townspeople how heavily armed they were. They had left their wagons close by and were now approaching the entrance to the town of Alexandria. And with Negan in the front and his Saviors following slightly behind, two either side of him pulling the horses, they lived up to the rumors and stories that surrounded them.

A row of large stones laid across the floor indicated the entry line. Slowing down to judge the scene for themselves  – and for extra dramatic effect - the Saviors could see a few people scattered around the town. Before they even had chance to step over the line of stones, a young boy, not even a teenager, ran towards them, a small gun in his hand and a dusty old sheriffs hat on his head. Taking an extra long drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out on the ground, Negan locked eyes with the boy, a small – but amused – smirk playing on his face. 

"Hi. I’m Negan.” Gesturing to the men behind him with open arms he added, “we’re the Saviors. And you, are,  _adorable_.”

“I know who you are.” The boy’s eyes narrowed as he looked Negan over, then did the same to the men behind him. They had all heard about the Saviors, about how there was no use fighting them, how they took what they wanted, from where they wanted, when they wanted it. But holding his gun a little more confidently, looking directly at Negan, and with the least shaky voice he could manage he spoke, “You should go. Now. Before you find out how dangerous we are.”

Negan strolled forward, stepping over the stones and stopping uncomfortably close to the young man. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his forearm, and looked around at the town. People were now coming out to watch. Towering over the boy, and speaking directly to him in a deep voice which was a mixture of a threat and a reminder all at once, Negan spoke

“Well shit if you’ve heard of me young man then you’ll  _know_  how fucking dangerous  _I_  can be.” 

The boy broke eye contact, blinking a couple of times as his eyes begun to water. Negan took the gun out of his hands, shoving it into the waistband of his trousers, then putting his arm around the boy’s shoulders. Leaning down to his side, so the people who had gathered behind couldn’t hear, he spoke to the boy again, less threateningly this time. 

“You’re not afraid of  _shit_. So don’t be afraid of  _me_. It’s a fucking disappointment, alright.”

Nodding quickly, the boy wiped his eyes with the side of his hand. Negan grinned, this town and all the beauties and treasures hidden inside were just waiting to be his. And with no surrounding walls, no entrance gate, and not even an actual sheriff on guard, Negan decided it must be fate; this place was just asking to be his. 

Squeezing the boys shoulder, and nodding slightly to his Saviors, he decided to do this the easy way. There was no need for violence, none of his usual introduction monologues where he usually ended up beating someone to death – not when the only one in the town willing to stand up to him was a kid, a kid who was currently coddled into his side, sniffling.

“Now… just where can a man get a drink around here, sheriff?” Negan asked, lightly hitting the front of the boys sheriff hat, making it fall past his eyes.  
  
…

The wooden saloon doors swung open, their creaking followed by loud bangs where they hit the walls. An uneasy, sickening silence instantly washed over the room – fear and dread painted on every locals face. A shocking contrast to how they were barely a minute ago; the saloon had been full of laughter, gossip, and the occasional sing-along with the piano sat in the corner.

But now the Saviors were in town.

The sound of Negan’s heavy boots filled the room as he sauntered between tables to get to the bar. The boy followed sheepishly behind him while the other Saviors flashed their guns and taunted their audience. Slamming both hands down onto the bar, and giving the cockiest grin that only he could pull off, he whistled towards the barmaid.

“Three vodkas, a tequila, and a whiskey,  _sugars”_ , he drawled, flashing his tongue between his teeth and winking at the scared, and unimpressed woman stood behind the bar. Drinks in hand, the Saviors sat at one of the few empty tables at the back of the saloon, with the boy uncomfortably squeezed between Negan and one of the others. Silence surrounded them, tension hung in the air. Only a handful of people dared to even take a glance over at their new guests; the reputation the Saviors held was known for miles and everyone knew better than to question them. It was only when Negan took his hat off, closely followed by the others, placing the old thing on the table top and letting out a long, satisfied sigh did a quiet chatter begin to fill the room again.

“Good work today boys. This place is a fuckin’ beauty”, Simon quietly announced to the others, holding his tequila up to clank against the others glasses. “Bet there’s a couple fancyhouses ‘round here too huh”.

…

For the second time that evening, the saloon doors swung open violently. Two men stood at the doorway, guns in hand, looking around the room. Both not quite sure what to do next.

“I want everyone out,” said the taller man, loud enough for the room to go silent and everyone to hear. No-one moved, all frozen in place watching on in horror, looking back and forth between the two parties.

The sound of a gunshot rang loud throughout the silent room, “he said ev'one out!”, shouted the man stood next to him, putting his gun back in his holster. Some shaking, terrified, others glad to be getting away from the front line, everyone in the saloon rushed towards the doors. Everyone except the Saviors. Remaining seated, and keeping eye contact with the man at the doorway, Negan casually took a sip of the whiskey in his hand before placing it on the table.

“Well it looks like the fucking cavalry is here then boys”, Negan announced to his men. His trademark smirk once again plastered on his face, as he lifted his arm to rest on the back of the chair next to him where the boy was sat, looking even more afraid now than earlier. “And just  _who the fuck_ do you two think you are?”

The taller man took a step forward, leaning on his hip and putting a hand on his holster. The movement causing his jacket to open further and the shiny gold star pinned on his waistcoat to come into view. 

“Rick. Rick Grimes. I’m the sheriff here.”


End file.
